Conventionally, sprung vibration suppression control in which sprung vibration is reduced by controlling torque of a driving source for running that drives a wheel has been known. For example, in a device proposed in the Patent Document 1 (PTL1), target torque which is obtained by adding vibration suppression control torque for suppressing vibration of a sprung mass to basic demand torque demanded for carrying out acceleration and/or deceleration of a vehicle is generated in a driving source for running. A symbol of the vibration suppression control torque alternately changes to be positive and negative, according to the vibration of the sprung mass. That is, the vibration suppression control torque changes to driving torque (positive torque) and braking torque (negative torque) by turns. For this reason, when an absolute value of the basic demand torque is small, the symbol of the target torque may change to be positive and negative in alternation. In this case, gear rattle (rattling sound) occurs when backlash of a reduction gear gets closer with a reversal of the target torque.
Therefore, in the device proposed in the Patent Document 1, when it is predicted that the symbol of target torque changes in alternation, addition of the vibration suppression control torque is forbidden. That is, sprung vibration suppression control is made not to be carried out. Thereby, an occurrence of gear rattle can be suppressed.